Mhorina Sorcha Oighrig
History Mhorina never celebrated her birthday, so it wasn't a date that she cared to remember. The changeling was born to a green hag that left her in the caring chains of Warforged. She was left on the doorsteps of an Orc family and grew up as a slave. Mhorina was lucky enough to show sparks of magic early on which proved her worth. Her family taught her to be a scribe, focusing on illusions and conjuration magic to assist them around the house. By the age of 24, she had managed to become a Majordomo of her family. She was satisfied with the life she had carved there. After all, she was taught might makes right. Being a Majordomo made her quite mighty- but something felt wrong. Some ghostly assistance would echo out throughout the walls of Warforge. Sleeping guard here- unlocked door there, and she simply walked out. She was free. With some sparks of magic and the clothes on her back, she traveled into the world to figure out if she truly was meant to be a slave when she had such powerful magics. The next year was a bit of a blur of important events. Mhorina studied under the way of the mind, trying to be a psionic caster. She quickly came across Zagon after he destroyed Yoku, who mercilessly turned her first undead bear, who had successfully suplexed another bear down a cliff, into a axe. Through some divine blessing, the axe remained under her control as she fought off Zagon's devil swords. The encounter would make her realize she needs allies if she was to ever achieve the heights Zagon reached. She would fail at this spectacularly hard when she attempted to found the Evil Team in the Magma Kings... which ended up going no where. Eventually, the sickly woman would find a paladin surrounded by five draconic knights. They were doing something with a Lich ritual, and it tempted Mhorina. After being attacked by the group, Mhorina would teleport with Kairon and Desmond to the Magma Kings. The room where The Crow had lead the Evil Team was the emotional spark needed for her to commit the Lich ritual. She committed Eternal Apotheosis in those caves, transforming into a Lich. Overtime, Mhorina would find the necessary ingredients to become a Dread Lich. She attempted to summon a Olethrodaemon to her side, which proved fruitless... at first. Instead, she had summoned what the Olethrodaemon truly was, the blood of something far more ancient. Something far more malicious. The Oinodaemon made itself aware to Mhorina, and offered her strength. With a deal struct, Mhorina grew mythical in strength. With new strength, she marched with new allies to murder Zagon. From Zagon's halls, she would raise three Juju Astradaemons who joined her war. Mhorina would eventually grow so strong with negative energy, she would invent Umbral Apotheosis. She made herself a Shadow Lord. With newfound confidence and strength, she would bind an Olethrodaemon, and an Olethrodaemon Paragon of Death. With each of them summoning Obcisidaemons, she felt confident. She would head the call of Xanar, and end up killing him. Shortly after, Gar'zog would murder most of the Necromancers in Oustomia. Mhorina would kill him to, not before Gar'zog managed to throw her into the sun. She discovered stars were portals to the positive energy plane, but it was not enough to kill her. She returned to finish the job, shrinking Gar'zog until he popped. Mhorina would happily steal the two skeletons the Necromancers had used to protect themselves from Gar'zog- until she lost one on the way. She would animate the dragon as a Frostfallen Adult Force Dragon. Mhorina latest journey was into the realms beyond creation. She fought monsters that unraveled the universe and swallowed the goddess Tiamat. She helped save Asmodeus, and marched up against the mysterious hooded figure. She became a critical aide in unraveling the puzzle that was destroying reality, undid all of this paragraph. Yet Mhorina remembers watching the gods falling like the stars. Five years of stability would pass Oustomia. In those five years, Mhorina would found a secret underground necromancy school to raise a new generation of necromancers. Appearance Mhorina was born as a freakishly tall beanpole of a woman. She stands 6'10, with her most noticeable feature being her orange right eye, and green left eye. Her hair is a light cross between white and purple, which if bleached a little further white would look identical to her skin. She normally wears all of her magical gear, but enjoy to hide away in a thick purple cloth that covers her from head to knees. Her body is nearly flawlessly smooth due to her form being manufactured, except for a little scar on her right shoulder. It makes it look like her right arm was meant to be taken off of her like a clown giving a child a balloon. Mhorina's favorite accessory is a pair of triangular glasses. Personality Raised to literally believe Might Makes Right, Mhorina believes strength is everything. Due to this, she mindlessly tries to enhance her magical power to their limits and beyond to become one of the strongest creatures in existence. Warforge also made her a fan of slavery, believing that the weak should follow the strong for the benefit of both. Due to the way she sees slavery, she is perfectly okay with a slave attempting to achieve freedom by proving their strength- but she has a short temper for repeated failures. Mhorina tends to make the occasional joke, but she is normally the straight man to others. She is frequently dumbfounded by the logic of the people around her. She is rather attention-starved, and finds its way to easy to trust in people and explain her plans. Due to influence from the Daemons she summons, she is starting to slip into some nihilistic tendencies. Mhorina's morality is abnormal. She believes that since Might Makes Right, and mankind's souls fuel the universe, Mankind is the strongest. She values souls, and hates it when Outsiders come in to mess with creatures for theirs. She willfully makes deals with Daemons to consume her enemies' souls in the belief that it would be a shorter punishment then being sent to the Abyss or Hell. She frequently tries to uphold herself to a 'Greater Good' morality system, doing what is best for the greatest number of lives. She tries her hardest at least... Friends * Kairon: A powerful sorcerer who leads armies of monsters and undead under his command. They've fought together on plenty of occasions. * Hadrian Arendhel: One of the few people who knows she is a Dread Lich and treats her like a person. They have foughten together on a few adventures (Most notably against Gar'zog when he was splattered against her force field) Enemies * ??? Aspirations Mhorina desires to become master of the strongest form of magic. She currently believes its Necromancy due to its ability to control life itself. Her long term goal is to find a way for Mankind to be able to protect itself and their souls.